Legacy
by hollytiger
Summary: AU: This is an alternate version of "What If", featuring a series of shorts, starting mid-way through Finn, Rachel, Noelle, and Josh's Senior Year, just before Regionals. Shorts will be out of order on purpose. And yes, Finn will still be alive in this version.
1. Recruited

Legacy

by

hollytiger

 _Summary: AU: This is an alternate version of "What If", featuring a series of shorts, starting mid-way through Finn, Rachel, Noelle, and Josh's Senior Year, just before Regionals. Shorts will be out of order on purpose. And yes, Finn will still be alive in this version._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. You should know that. Otherwise, my version would have happened._

 **Recruited**

Noelle hummed to herself as she entered the choir room. It was another Monday, which meant the start of a new week and new assignment in Glee Club. The rest of the Glee Club sat in the chairs as Noelle joined Josh in the front row. Will entered the room and clapped his hands.

"Alright you guys, we only a have few weeks left until Regionals, and I've been doing some thinking," said Will. "I know those of you who didn't perform with us at Sectionals missed out on Michael Jackson, so I've decided that this week's assignment is going to be dedicated to MJ and his music." Will wrote "MICHAEL" on the dry erase board to cheers and applause.

"Mr. Schue?" Finn asked. "Before we begin, I have an announcement to make."

Rachel, Kurt, and Noelle raised their eyebrows in wonder.

"Okay, Finn, the floor is yours," said Will. Finn stood up and stood in front of the New Directions.

"What is it?" Noelle asked Finn. Finn took a deep breath.

"I've been recruited," Finn replied. The group gasped.

"Recruited for what?" Santana added.

"Football," Finn grinned.

"What?" Noelle asked breathlessly. "When? By who?" Finn looked at Rachel.

"I know your dream is New York," Finn said to Rachel. "But I think it would be better to wait until we were out of college. Especially since I was recruited by Ohio State last night."

The group gasped as Rachel's hands flew to her mouth in shock. Noelle jumped up excitedly and hugged Finn.

"FINN! This is what you've wanted since we were playing football in the mud as kids!" Noelle said excitedly. "Do Mom and Dad know?"

"Yes," said Finn. "And they are fully supportive. I'm signing my commitment to OSU Wednesday afternoon."

"Holy crap," said Puck excitedly as he came down and bro-hugged Finn. The rest of the Glee Club followed suit with the exception of Rachel, who remained seated and silent.

"Baby, are you okay?" Finn asked as he noticed Rachel still sitting down. The group turned to look at Rachel. Finn knelt down in front of her.

"Rach, if you don't want me to sign, just say the word," Finn whispered as he put his hands on her knees.

"I want you to sign," Rachel replied, looking at Finn. "It's been your dream to play college and professional football. And I will be with you every step of the way. My dream is to be with you Finn."

"Really?" Finn asked with a smile. Rachel smiled back.

"Really," Rachel whispered. "You're right, New York can wait. Besides, OSU has great Music and Theatre programs. I'll put my application in tonight."

Finn pulled her into a hug.

"First stop, Ohio State, next stop, the NFL!" said Noelle excitedly, jumping up and down as the group cheered.

* * *

 _FLASH! CLICK CLICK! FLASH!_

Noelle, Kurt, Carole, Burt, and Rachel stood with Finn, Coach Bieste and Principal Figgins Wednesday afternoon, as the Lima News, Toledo Blade, Columbus Dispatch, and the local news stations took pictures and recorded video. Coach Bieste spoke to the media. The other New Directions, Will, Emma, and the other members of the football team stood off to the side, watching.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's a exciting day here at McKinley High," said Coach Bieste. "Our quarterback, Number 5, Finn Hudson, has agreed to sign with the Ohio State Buckeyes as their newest quarterback. He will wear the number 5 with pride at OSU as he represents the city of Lima, and the great state of Ohio!"

The group of students and adults clapped and cheered as the Ohio State Football Recruiting Coordinator joined the group, an OSU jersey and hat in his hand. Finn's commitment letter sat on the card table in front of them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my extreme pleasure to present Finn Hudson, his Ohio State jersey and a hat, as he signs with the Buckeyes!" said the coordinator.

The group cheered and clapped as Finn shook his hand and put the hat on top of his head. Finn held up the jersey to the media, with the back of the jersey, reading "HUDSON, #5", facing the cameras.

"Finn, I know your family and friends are excited for you as you come to OSU to pursue your degree and your football career," the coordinator continued as Finn pulled his jersey over his head and Rachel clapped excitedly as Finn sat down to sign his commitment letter. The cameras clicked and flashed again as Finn signed his letter. He shocked Rachel and the others by taking Rachel 's hand and pulling her into his lap and placing his hat on her head. Rachel giggled as she adjusted her hat and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Finn!" called out a reporter. "How does it feel to become a member of the Scarlet and Gray?"

"It's a huge honor and has been my dream since I was a little boy," said Finn. "My mom, my step-dad, my sister and my step-brother and I have been lifelong fans of Ohio State. I'm excited for what's in store for me at OSU, and with my beautiful and soon-to-be wife Rachel, by my side for support, I will help bring home National Championships at OSU! Go Bucks!"

The crowd clapped and cheered as Noelle let out an "O-H!"

"I-O!" the New Directions and football team replied together.

* * *

"Just think, in three or even four years from now, we might be sitting at the NFL draft," said Finn to Rachel later that night. The Hudson-Hummels had thrown a celebratory party for Finn into the late evening, and now Rachel and Finn sat outside on the patio in the swing, looking up at the night sky. The weather had been seasonably warm, but the night air was a bit breezy, so the two snuggled under a blanket. The crowd of party-goers had come and gone, and Noelle, Kurt, Sam, Rory, Burt and Carole had retired to their rooms for the evening.

"And wherever you are, so am I," Rachel replied, kissing him gently.

"Let's get married after Regionals," Finn whispered.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Rachel replied. They snuggled on the swing some more as Finn turned on the radio. Michael Jackson's "I Just Can't Stop Loving You" came on and he softly sung to her.

 _Finn:_

 _Each time the wind blows_

 _I hear your voice so_

 _I call your name..._

 _Whispers at morning_

 _Our love is dawning_

 _Heaven's glad you came..._

 _You know how I feel_

 _This thing can't go wrong_

 _I'm so proud to say_

 _I love you_

 _Your love's got me high_

 _I long to get by_

 _This time is forever_

 _Love is the answer_

Rachel smiled and joined in, and soon the two were singing along to the radio.

 _Rachel:_

 _I hear your voice now_

 _You are my choice_

 _Now the love you bring_

 _Heaven's in my heart_

 _At your call_

 _I hear harps,_

 _And angels sing_

 _You know how I feel_

 _This thing can't go wrong_

 _I can't live my life_

 _Without you_

 _Finn:_

 _I just can't hold on_

 _Rachel:_

 _I feel we belong_

 _Finn:_

 _My life ain't worth living_

 _If I can't be with you_

 _Finn and Rachel:_

 _I just can't stop loving you_

 _I just can't stop loving you_

 _And if I stop... then tell me just what_

 _Will I do_

 _'Cause I just can't stop_

 _Loving you_

 _Finn:_

 _At night when the_

 _Stars shine_

 _I pray in you I'll find_

 _A love so true..._

 _Rachel:_

 _When morning awakes me_

 _Will you come and take me_

 _I'll wait for you_

 _Finn:_

 _You know how I feel_

 _I won't stop until_

 _I hear your voice saying_

 _"I do"_

 _Rachel:_

 _"I do"_

 _This thing can't go wrong_

 _Finn:_

 _This feeling's so strong_

 _Rachel:_

 _Well, my life ain't_

 _Worth living_

 _Finn and Rachel:_

 _If I can't be with you_

 _I just can't stop loving you_

 _I just can't stop loving you_

 _And if I stop..._

 _Then tell me, just what_

 _Will I do_

 _I just can't stop loving you_

 _Rachel:_

 _We can change all the world tomorrow_

 _Finn:_

 _We can sing songs of yesterday_

 _Rachel:_

 _I can say, Hey... Farewell_

 _To sorrow_

 _Finn:_

 _This is my life and I,_

 _Finn and Rachel:_

 _Want to see you for always_

 _I just can't stop loving you_

 _Rachel:_

 _No, baby,_

 _Oh!_

 _Finn and Rachel:_

 _I just can't stop loving you_

 _Rachel:_

 _If I can't stop!_

 _Finn:_

 _And if I stop..._

 _Finn and Rachel:_

 _No_

 _Finn:_

 _Tell me just What will I do?_

 _(Rachel: what Will I do)_

 _Rachel:_

 _I just can't stop loving you_

 _Finn:_

 _Hee! Hee! Hee!_

 _Know I Do Girl!_

 _Finn and Rachel:_

 _I just can't stop loving you_

 _Finn:_

 _You know I do_

 _Finn and Rachel:_

 _And if I stop..._

 _Then tell me, just what_

 _Will I do_

 _I just can't stop loving you_

As the song ended, Finn's lips met Rachel's and the two laid back down on the swing.


	2. Drafted

**Drafted**

 _April 28_ _th_ _, 2016_

Josh fidgeted with his tie nervously. Kurt and Blaine were also putting the finishing touches on their suits.

"I can't believe tonight might change Finn and Rachel's lives," Josh said as he looked in the mirror.

"And maybe you and Noelle too," replied Blaine.

"Me?" scoffed Josh. "Ha. Yeah right. Finn's the number one quarterback in the United States in the NCAA. He'll be a first round pick, if not one of the first two."

"And you will be too," said Noelle as she came out of the bathroom. Josh let out a wolf-whistle at the sight of his wife.

"Looking good, Sis," Kurt replied.

"Thanks Kurt, a famous singer has to look her best for her wide-receiver husband," Noelle smiled, adjusting her hair.

"Well, let's go get Finn and Rachel," said Josh. "Chicago awaits us, yet again."

"It's hard to think we were here four years ago for Nationals," said Noelle. "I'm glad my MS has been in remission since junior year."

"Well, with you in New York at NYU, and Josh at Vanderbilt, I was surprised you two made the long-distance thing work," said Kurt as they gathered their things and headed out of the hotel room and down to the large suite that the Hudsons were staying in.

"Hey, no one saw Josh being recruited the week after Finn coming," Noelle teased. "And you know Dean Winters was happy to let me travel back and forth to Nashville during the football season."

"You definitely racked up those frequent flyer miles going back and forth to help Mr. Schue and Rachel with the New Directions too," Blaine laughed.

"Hey, I got class credit for that, thank you very much," Noelle scowled. She knocked on Finn and Rachel's hotel room door. The sounds of Rachel talking and the squeals of Finn and Rachel's son made Noelle smirk to the others. While Noelle and Josh had flown in from Nashville, Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Blaine, the kids and the Hudson-Hummels had driven from Lima due to Rachel's condition.

"Who bets that Chris is having another terrible two's moment?" Noelle laughed. The door opened to reveal a very pregnant Rachel, who looked frustrated.

"Hey Momma, having trouble with Chris again?" Noelle teased as the group entered the suite. Finn and Rachel's three nearly four year old daughter, Cadence, was parked on the sofa in front of the television, watching _Dora the Explorer_ while Finn was in the bedroom with their two year old son, trying to get him into a designer suit that Rachel had picked out.

"Ugh, yes," Rachel moaned. "He is all Finn, I swear. I hope this one is a girl for MY sake. I wish we had decided on finding out the gender, but we decided to wait this time."

"Come on Buddy, look how handsome Daddy is in his suit!" Finn's voice came from the bedroom.

"No!" Christopher said. "Suit dumb!"

Noelle seized this moment to rescue Finn and walked into the bedroom.

"Christopher Finn Hudson, this is a big night for Daddy," Noelle said to her nephew as she sat down next to him on the bed. "And Uncle Josh. They're going to find out where they get to play professional football! Don't you want Daddy and Uncle Josh to be happy?"

"Yes," pouted Christopher as Noelle stroked her hand on top of his head.

"Then let's get you dressed so Daddy and Uncle Josh won't be late," said Noelle.

"Okay," said Christopher. Finn and Noelle helped Christopher get dressed. Finn let out a low-whistle at the sight of his son.

"Lookin' sharp, there, Bub," said Finn.

"Yeah, very handsome," Noelle added.

"Really?" Christopher asked as Finn carried him out into the living area.

"You sure do, Kiddo," said Josh, ruffling Christopher's head.

"Alright, time to go!" said Rachel. She turned to Blaine and Kurt, who were sitting with Cadence and watching Dora with her. "Cady, baby, turn off the TV."

"Yes, Momma," Cadence replied. Kurt used the remote to turn off the TV and Blaine picked up his niece to giggles and shrieks as he tickled her.

"Cady, you are so pretty," Noelle replied with a smile as she kissed Cadence's cheek.

"How is it that Cadence is so well-mannered and Chris is a tantrum-throwing one?" Kurt muttered to Rachel as the group headed out of the suite.

"It's just a phase, Cadence was like that for a little bit, but then became well-behaved," Rachel replied. "Chris will too." She took a deep breath. "I hope."

* * *

" _Ladies and gentlemen, the 2016 NFL Draft is officially open! The Titans are on the clock!"_

"Please God, let the Titans draft Josh," Noelle muttered as Josh and Finn sat waiting for the phone calls that would change their lives. The two had been given a big waiting room for Rachel, Noelle, the kids, Kurt, Blaine, and whoever else had joined them. Carole sat with Christina Koontz in a corner, discussing Finn and Josh's potential teams. Burt and Michael Koontz were discussing numbers with Finn and Josh's agents. All of a sudden, the phone rang and the group froze.

"No..." Noelle whispered as Josh's agent answered it.

"Hello?" the agent replied. "Yes, this is Mark Evers. Yes, absolutely. Let me get him." Mark turned to Josh. "Josh, the Titans want to talk to you."

"Oh my god!" Noelle sobbed. "Josh, take it! Whatever they offer you, take it!"

Mark put the phone on speaker as the group crowded around.

"Hello, this is Josh Koontz," Josh said.

" _Hi Josh, this is Jon Robinson, the general manager for the Titans."_

"Hello Sir, how are you?" Josh asked.

" _I'm just fine, Josh,"_ said Jon. _"We would like to offer you a position with the Titans as our first-round and the number one pick. We will pay you fifteen million a year."_

Noelle nearly fainted. That was not what she thought they would offer Josh in terms of money.

"Deal," Josh said with a grin. "Thank you so much, Sir, this is for Noelle so she's not having to go all over the place right now."

" _We understand, and that's the other reason why we wanted you," Jon said. "Everyone knows and loves the both of you here in Nashville. Honestly we need a little publicity. And Josh, we feel you would make a great fill-in QB as well, that's why we are offering a little more than your agent and I originally talked about."_

"Thank you sir, that's great," said Josh.

" _We'll make the announcement shortly, get ready to come on stage,"_ said Jon.

"Thank you Sir," said Josh.

" _And bring Noelle down too, okay?"_ Jon replied. _"Oh, and Finn, I know you have your heart set on L.A., Cleveland, Cincy or possibly one of the NY teams, but we're keeping you in mind too, okay?"_

"Thank you Sir, that means a lot to me," said Finn with a smile on his face. "My wife has the final say though."

" _I understand, family first. Brothers-in-law on the same team would be a BIG deal though,"_ said Jon.

"We'll talk," Rachel joked and everyone laughed.

" _See you all in a couple minutes,"_ said Jon. As he hung up the phone, the group cheered and hugged Josh. Noelle sobbed into Josh's arms as he kissed her.

"I'm so glad they said 'Yes'," Noelle murmured as she hugged Josh.

"Me too," said Josh. The group looked up at the television montior to see Roger Goodall, the commissoner of the NFL, walk out onto the stage to make the announcement. The cameramen from the NFL Network were already in the room, ready to film the group.

" _Here comes Roger Goodall with the Titans pick,"_ said the NFL Network commentator as Roger took the podium.

" _The Tennessee Titans have selected for their first-round and the overall #1 draft pick of the 2016 NFL Draft, at wide-receiver, from Vanderbilt University, JOSHUA KOONTZ!"_

The noise was deafening from the Titans fans and the rest of the crowd as the NFL network showed the group backstage. Everyone cheered as they saw themselves being shown and Josh and Noelle headed down to the stage as the network showed clips from Josh's career at Vanderbilt. Cleveland was on the clock now and Finn was hoping that they would call in a few minutes.

"Could you imagine if the Browns drafted you right after Josh?" Rachel murmured as they sat waiting for the phone to ring.

"I'd probably laugh," Finn replied. "You'd be okay with being stuck in Ohio still if I was?"

"Yeah, the kids would be close to our families," Rachel replied. "I'm still sad about my dads divorcing right after I walked out of the house the end of Junior Year, but I'm glad Daddy came around."

"Yeah, the kids are so lucky to have Hiram in their lives, and I hope LeRoy will come around eventually," Finn replied. They watched as Josh and Noelle came on the television screen, walking down the steps and onto the stage where Roger and Jon stood. Josh placed a Titans cap on his head and Jon handed him a Titans Jersey, the number "1" and "KOONTZ" on the back of the jersey. After hugs from Jon and Roger, Josh proudly held up the jersey and was interviewed by Deion Sanders.

A knock came at their private area's door and Finn answered it to see his coach, Urban Meyer, there.

"Hey coach!" Finn said, giving his football mentor a hug.

"Hi Finn, hi Rachel," said Urban. "Hi everyone, congrats to Josh and Noelle, that's great that they got what they wanted."

"Noelle's just so focused on her second album right now, it would be bad for her to put it on hiatus and move somewhere else," said Rachel as she hugged Urban. "She had already postponed it when we went back to help out at our glee club."

"I hope the Browns call you," Urban said to Finn.

"Honestly, me too, but I don't think it will happen," Finn said. Just then, the phone rang and everyone gasped.

"No way," Finn said. His agent Ryan hurried to the phone and answered it.

"Ryan Miller here," he said. A pause. Another pause. "His brother-in-law got fifteen mil with the Titans. How much?" Another pause. "That sounds fair. Hold on a minute." Ryan put his hand over the receiver and looked at Finn. "Cleveland wants to give you 20 mil a year to be their new QB."

Finn's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god," Rachel murmured.

"Yes! Absolutely!" Finn nodded and he kissed and hugged Rachel as Carole and Burt hugged them.

"Deal," Ryan said into the phone. "Okay, great!"

Just then, Noelle and Josh walked into the room again and noticed everyone hugging and crying around Finn.

"Oh my god, don't tell me!" Noelle said excitedly.

"The Browns?!" Josh whispered in excitement.

"THE BROWNS!" Finn shouted and Noelle screamed and bear-hugged her brother as the announcement was made.

" _Ladies and Gentlemen, with the 2nd pick in the first round of the NFL Draft, the Cleveland Browns select, from The Ohio State University, QUARTERBACK, FINN HUDSON!"_

The group cheered and jumped up and down as they celebrated and were shown on the television. The crowd in the Auditorium Theatre was roaring with approval. Urban hugged Finn as Finn cried into his shoulder.

"Congrats kid, so proud of ya," Urban said.

"Thanks Coach, thank you," said Finn.

"Come on," said Rachel excitedly as Carole and Burt picked up the kids into their arms. The group headed back down the stairs and Finn was handed a Browns hat by the runner. The entire group walked onto the stage to cheers and roars from the crowd as the Browns fans 'Woofed'. Finn joined the Browns fans as did Noelle, Josh, Rachel, and Burt. Sashi Brown stood with Roger Goodall, holding a Browns Jersey with the number "2" and "HUDSON" on the back. Burt set Cadence down and she walked over to Finn, who stood with Rachel as Finn was interviewed by Deion Sanders. Cadence, however, was looking at her mother, who seemed quiet through the whole thing. Cadence's eyes widened at the puddle around her mother's feet. She tugged on Finn's shirt.

"Daddy," Cadence said, tugging.

"Yeah, Pumpkin?" Finn asked.

"I think Mommy peed herself," Cadence replied. Finn and Rachel's eyes both widened as they looked down.

"Oh my god," Finn replied. "Rach, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know," Rachel murmured as Noelle and Josh's jaws dropped.

"Holy crap," Noelle said. "Come on Rach, we need to get you to the hospital!"

"I don't think there's going to be time," Rachel said as the group hurried off and backstage. Carole and Christina hurried back up to the waiting area to get everyone's belongings. "The contractions feel really close but I thought maybe it was just indigestion."

A stagehand rushed the group back to the EMTS that were on standby.

"She's in labor," Finn said as the EMTs tended to Rachel. "Is there time for the hospital?"

"No, this baby is coming now," said one of the EMTS. "Lay down on the stretcher here, Rachel."

Finn helped Rachel onto the stretcher as the EMT laid down an absorbent pad under her. They removed Rachel's dress carefully and covered Rachel with a blanket.

"I knew we should've stayed back in Lima," Finn muttered. "Rach, I'm sorry Babe."

"No Finn, don't be," Rachel replied as he smoothed back her hair. Noelle stood on the other side of Rachel, taking her free hand. Josh, Kurt, and Blaine were keeping the kids occupied as Carole and Christina joined their husbands.

"Okay Rachel, the baby's starting to crown," the EMT said as she put on some gloves. "Give me a big push!" Rachel nodded and gave all her might, bearing down. Finn grinned and Rachel let out a groan as the head emerged. The EMT suctioned the baby's nose and mouth and checked for a cord around the neck. Seeing there wasn't one, the EMT delivering the baby looked at Rachel again.

"Okay, one more push, Rachel," reassured the EMT. Rachel nodded and pushed again and the baby wailed as it was born into the EMT's hands. The crowd that had gathered cheered and clapped as the EMT handed the baby to Rachel.

"Congrats Mommy and Daddy, it's a girl!" smiled the EMT as she put a towel over the wailing newborn.

"I knew it," murmured Rachel. "Hi sweetheart, hi, oh were you a surprise today," said Rachel. "We weren't expecting you for two more weeks!"

"Alright! I won!" Noelle said excitedly. "I didn't think I was going to but I did!"

"Won what?" Finn asked, puzzled.

"Today was my day in the baby pool that Puck and Quinn had going amongst the New Directions, Alumni, and everyone we know," Noelle grinned. "I won!" She turned to Josh, Kurt, Blaine, her parents, and the Koontzes.

"Fork it over, everyone!" Noelle smirked. Several bills were placed into Noelle's hands and after counting, she put the money in her purse. Noelle took a picture and posted it to Instagram, announcing the newest Hudson's arrival at the NFL Draft.

"This is one for the history books," teased Josh.

"So what's her name?" Kurt asked Rachel.

"Charlotte Emma Hudson," Rachel replied with a smile. "We wanted to keep the 'C' tradition going. So we decided if it was a boy, he would be Charlie and if it was a girl, she would be Charlotte."

"I think it's perfect," Carole smiled as she and Burt led Chris and Cadence over to see their new sibling.

"And we could still call her Charlie or even Char for a nickname," Noelle added as she helped Rachel get Charlotte to latch onto Rachel's breast.

"Chris, Cady, say hello to your baby sister Charlotte," Finn as he lifted them up to get a better look at their new sibling.

"She's so pretty," Cadence replied.

"She looks just like you did when you were born," said Rachel with a smile as Charlotte nursed.

"We'll meet you guys at the hospital," Burt said as he hugged Finn and kissed Rachel on the head. "Thank you for giving me another beautiful grandchild."

"You're welcome, Burt," Rachel replied. The EMTS loaded Rachel into the waiting ambulance and Finn climbed in after her.

"We're taking them to University of Chicago Hospital," the head EMT informed the others.

"Okay, and thank you," said Burt, shaking her hand.

"My pleasure, Congressman Hummel," said the EMT. "Congratulations on everything, everyone."


	3. Married

Married

With the New Directions winning Regionals earlier that morning, the group now gathered at the Lima Municipal Court to witness Finchel get married. While the guys were already in the courtroom, Rachel sat in a chair in the dressing room that was reserved for brides and their bridesmaids. Quinn was fixing Rachel's hair, while Noelle was putting the finish touches on Rachel's makeup. The other girls were finishing their hair and makeup and bringing their last minute things together. A knock came at the door and Noelle answered it to see her mother.

"Mom, we'll be ready in about fifteen minutes," Noelle said.

"Okay, I just wanted to check with you all," said Carole as Quinn pinned Rachel's veil onto Rachel's head. "Oh Rachel, you look lovely, Sweetheart."

"Thank you Carole, tell Finn I will see him soon," Rachel smiled. Carole smiled back and held up a finger.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I wanted you to have this Rachel," Carole said, pulling a small box out of her purse and handing it to her. "It was my mother's. She left it behind when she and my father moved away when Finn and Noelle were babies. She wanted me to give it to whoever Finn married."

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Noelle scoffed.

"Oh don't worry, there's plenty of things your grandmother left behind for you," Carole reassured. Rachel beamed as she pulled out a beautiful pearl necklace and embroidered handkerchief.

"Oh Carole, they're gorgeous!" Rachel gushed. "Thank you so much, I will truly cherish these and take wonderful care of them. Will you help me put the pearls on?"

"I would be happy to," Carole said, walking over to the girls and clasping the pearls around Rachel's neck.

"Okay, I think we're all ready," Noelle said as she finished Rachel's makeup. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Rachel nodded. "I think so."

"We'll meet you all out there," Santana said, ushered the other girls out. Quinn took Beth's hand and led her out to find Puck, leaving Noelle and Carole with Rachel.

"I'll go let Mr. Schue know that you're ready," Noelle reassured Rachel, hurrying out to find their teacher.

"I think it was so nice of Will to give you away," Carole said as Rachel grabbed her flowers. Rachel nodded.

"Me too," Rachel smiled. There was an odd feeling churning in Rachel's stomach as Carole walked her out of the room. Will was standing near the entrance to the courtroom with Noelle and Quinn, and before Will, Noelle, Quinn and Carole could react, Rachel put a hand to her mouth and darted for the bathroom. The four's eyes widened and Noelle groaned.

"Oh no," Noelle murmured. "I'll go check on her."

"I'll come with you," Quinn assured Noelle and the two girls hurried into the bathroom and saw Rachel throwing up into one of the toilets.

"Holy crap, are you pregnant?" Quinn hissed to Rachel as she handed some toilet paper to Rachel.

"Quinn!" Noelle scolded. "I'm sure my brother, unlike you and Puckerman, isn't THAT stupid when it comes to protection."

"Actually, I am," Rachel sighed. Noelle and Quinn gasped.

"What!" hissed Noelle. "How? When?" Noelle held up a hand. "Nevermind, I don't want the details. Does Finn know?"

"No, I was going to tell him tonight," Rachel murmured as she pulled some mouthwash out of her clutch and rinsed her mouth. "Please don't tell him."

"It's a bit late for that," came a voice and the three turned to see Finn standing in the doorway with Puck, who's jaw had dropped at Rachel's proclamation.

"Finn! Get out of here! It's bad luck to see the bride!" Noelle hissed.

"You know I'm not superstitious, unlike you," Finn scowled as he hurried over to Rachel. He gently cupped his hands on either side of her face. "Rach, are you sure?" Rachel nodded.

"I took the tests this morning," Rachel sighed as Noelle ushered Puck and Quinn out. "They were all positive." Finn pulled his bride into a hug and kissed her hair.

"I'm gonna make sure this baby is gonna have the best life ever," Finn said. "You are gonna be a great mom, and I can't wait to be his or her daddy."

Tears were streaming down Rachel's face and she kissed Finn.

"You are gonna be the best daddy ever," said Rachel.

"Come on, Mrs. Hudson, we can't keep everyone waiting now," said Finn, holding his arm out to her.

"Okay, let's do this," Rachel replied. They walked out of the bathroom and back over to the courtroom door.

"We'll walk in together," Rachel said to Will. "You can still 'give me away'."

"Okay," Will replied with a smile. He placed a hand on either side of Finn and Rachel's faces. "Congrats you two, Noelle told me."

"Noelle!" Rachel scolded. Noelle blushed.

"Sorry, Mom wanted to know what all the fuss was about and I can't lie to her," Noelle said sheepishly.

"Hey, I think it's great," said Will. "Another Glee Baby. I'm going to need future students in time."

Everyone laughed.

"He's right, you know," Quinn teased. "Beth needs someone to grow up with."

"Okay, we'll be inside," Carole told the two as she hugged and kissed them both. "I can't wait to be a grandma!"

Finn and Rachel were left alone as Carole, Will and Noelle hurried inside.

"Ready, Mrs. Hudson?" Finn asked.

"Ready, Mr. Hudson," Rachel replied. They walked into the courtroom, and the New Directions were softly humming Wagner's "Bridal Chorus" as Finn and Rachel entered the room. As Finn and Rachel reached the Judge's bench, the group stopped humming and formed a half-circle around the two. The judge smiled as she put on her reading glasses and spoke.

"A wedding is such a wonderful occasion filled with hopes, dreams and excitement. We are here today to celebrate the love that Finn and Rachel have for each other, and to recognize and witness their decision to journey forward in their lives as marriage partners. May your love create a safe haven for you both on the journey that lies ahead of you. Lead with your hearts and take the time to do the simple things that will nurture your love. Deeply listen to each other—to your dreams, and to your frustrations. Be helpmates. Be playful in finding new ways to give your love anew to each other every day. Let your love be an inspiration to others to reach for what is good within us all. May your love be so abundant that you have plenty to share with the rest of us as well. It is your love that has brought us together here today. May it grow deeper and sweeter with each passing year."

The judge looked over to Will, Emma, Burt and Carole.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the judge asked.

"We do," Will and Emma replied and Rachel smiled.

"And who gives this man to this woman?"

"We do," Carole and Burt replied.

"Having acknowledged the deep value of marriage, and recognizing marriage as the convergence of your individual and joint destinies as well as the greatest support for them, do you both choose to marry, to speak the words that will bind you as husband and wife, allowing you to become most fully yourself in each other's presence for the rest of your days?" the judge asked Finn and Rachel.

"We do," Finn and Rachel replied.

"Finn, do you take Rachel to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love, honor,

cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?"

"I do," Finn replied, looking down at Rachel with a smile. Rachel squeezed his hand.

"Rachel, do you take Finn, to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love,

honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?"

"I do," Rachel replied, smiling back at Finn. The judge turned to Puck.

"Do you have the rings?" the judge asked Puck. Puck nodded and pulled two gold bands from his breast pocket and handed them to Finn and Rachel, who took each other's band.

"Finn, place the ring on Rachel's finger and repeat after me," started the judge. "Rachel, I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity, love, respect and trust."

"Rachel, I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity, love, respect and trust," Finn repeated as he slid Rachel's wedding ring onto her left hand.

"Rachel, please do the same. Finn, I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity, love, respect and trust."

"Finn, I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity, love, respect and trust," Rachel repeated and she slid Finn's ring on his hand.

"In so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, by the authority vested in me by the State of Ohio, I now declare you to be Husband and Wife. Congratulations, you may kiss your bride."

As Finn lifted Rachel's veil and kissed her, pulling her into his arms, the New Directions, Carole, Burt, Will, Emma and Beth all clapped and cheered.

Finn and Rachel pulled away and the judge led them, Puck, and Quinn over to her bench to sign the marriage license.

"Congratulations you two," the judge said a moment later. "Make sure to take that back over to the Probate Court to file."

* * *

Rachel sighed as she looked up at the night sky on the balcony of her and Finn's hotel room at the Marriott later that night.

"Well, Mrs. Hudson, we're married," Finn said as he came up behind her.

"That we are," Rachel smiled, looking up at him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"And we're having a baby," Finn replied.

"I told this afternoon that you are going to be a great dad," Rachel replied. "I mean it."

"I hope it's a girl," Finn murmured, brushing his hand along her stomach.

"Really? You want a girl?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"I'd be okay if it was a boy too, but I think I would want a little girl first," Finn smiled. "A mini-you."

"Me too," Rachel whispered. "And we're going to be at all of your football games, cheering you on in the Horseshoe."

"And when you're on Broadway, we'll be in the front row," Finn replied, kissing her.

"I would be okay performing wherever you end up when you go Pro," Rachel replied. "I told you, being a mommy to our children and growing old with you is my real dream, and it's coming true."

"Let's go to bed," Finn whispered huskily. "And I don't mean to sleep."

"Lead the way, Husband."

"You got it, Wife."


End file.
